


Please Come Home

by Centa0592



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Danny is worried about Stiles and Derek's relationship, Danny's point of view, Jackson is absent and Danny is hurt, M/M, accusation of abuse, letter to Jackson, soo many Sterek and danny feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to cope with the disappearance of his best friend, Danny begins to write emails to Jackson (who doesn't respond back) and begins to describe his concerns for Stiles' safety in regards to dating Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Come Home

To: jacksoniscaptain@yahoo.com  
From: Dannyboylover345@gmail.com 

Dear Jackson, 

I’m not sure if you’re receiving these emails or not but I can’t stop sending them to you because if I stop sending them then it means you’re really gone. It means that you really disappeared without as much as a good bye and I have no idea if you’re hurt, if you just went insane and had to get away or if you’re actually dead. 

 

I know nothing and it hurts so much because I love you man, as much as I can love you anyways you are kind of a dick. Hey I know but the truth hurts you act like a dick a lot of the times to a lot of people for no apparent reason well okay Stiles I can understand he is weird but still you’re a douche. 

 

And speaking of douches, why didn’t you tell Lydia at least where you were going or your parents’ who are worried sick. It may seem like they have gave up on you because they stopped looking for you but I promise dude if you were to come back, if you were to reappear they would forgive you and accept you back with open arms and no questions asked; we all would man. 

 

Some nights I come home from lacrosse and I call your cell to tell you about my day but of course you don’t answer and so I just leave you a voice message and it hurts. There’s a pain in my chest that can’t be explained and it tightens every time I think about the fact my best friend is no longer here and I have no idea what happened to him I mean you could have called. 

 

You could have sent a text, left a note, anything to let me know that you were or are okay because I deserve that. I deserve to know if you’re okay or not especially with everything crazy that has happened lately that led up to your disappearance. 

 

This all goes back to Derek Hale right? Right? I know it does so you don’t even have to lie, I mean everything didn’t start happening until he came back into town and that’s when Scott started acting different. He became a better player literally over-night. 

 

He got this unknown confidence and began to date Allison which led to the four of you hanging out like all the time even though I could see that it killed you to hang out with Scott but you never told me why. All I know is that you hated him, you hated Stiles also and yet I saw you hanging with them like a lot of the time outside of school and I never asked you about it because I figured it was none of my business I mean if you wanted to talk you would have right?

 

 

But that’s not even half of it though is it Jackson? I saw you envy Scott and at first I thought it was because you had a thing for Allison especially after you broke up with Lydia but you never made a pass for Allison and I know you aren’t gay so why hate Scott so much?

 

Unless it has something to do with Derek. I met Derek once back when I thought he was Stiles’ cousin Miguel; Stiles even tricked him into taking his shirt off in front of me to get me to hack into something for him which thinking about it now explains a lot. I mean why would Stiles be keeping Derek Hale hiding out in his bedroom when Derek was wanted for murder, I had no idea until I heard your dad talking about it one night.

 

And why would Stiles be hanging out with someone who was suspected of committing murder doesn’t he know just how dangerous Derek could be? I mean how much do any of you guys really know about this guy accept that his family all died because of what? Allison’s sister? Like nothing adds up and it’s all crazy and you were mixed up with him weren’t you? 

 

And why did Derek look at Stiles like he wanted to murder him? Is Derek doing something to Stiles? Should I tell Stiles’ father? Please if he is in danger you have to let me know. I mean their relationship is kind of weird, every time I see them around town usually headed towards the woods, Stiles seems kind of less jittery like Derek calms him down or something but the way Derek keeps a hand on Stiles’ neck just rubs me the wrong way.

 

I thought Derek hated Stiles like wanted to kill him but now when I see them together it just seems like Derek is possessive over him in an unhealthy way and Scott seems more distant than usual towards his best friend. They hardly ever talk anymore and that weird kid who was accused of murdering his father, Isaac? Yeah well Isaac and Scott are like always together and sometimes with that quiet kid Boyd, you remember Boyd right? 

 

Big, tall, black, really quiet yeah well the three of them hang out like all the time now and that girl Erica who got hot literally overnight which was strange yeah well she like died or something in a freak accident. Can you believe it? First matt went crazy and killed all those people and now Erica died it’s like this town is cursed or something and Lydia seems more distant; like something is bothering her and she has no outlet to escape. 

 

 

We hang out sometimes but it’s not the same not since you left man and damn I really miss you. I got this idea to write you from that twilight movie, hey stop laughing it was Ethan’s idea he said he really liked Twilight so I bit the damn bullet. I told you about Ethan in my last email right? Yeah well we’re still together and I really like him man, like really like him and he’s good for me which is more than I can say about Stiles and Derek. 

 

I told Ethan about my concerns and he said he thinks Derek is a dick but that he probably has an alpha male type personality and wants Stiles all to himself and that I shouldn’t worry, that Stiles is perfectly safe even though Derek is still a dick. I’m not sure how much I believe him because Stiles is so dull in class like the energy has been sucked right out of him, he has bruises all over his neck and torso that look like thumb prints like Derek was grabbing him way too hard or something.

 

I asked him about them one day in the locker room and his face just got all red and he pulled his shirt down quickly before saying “Oh nothing just clumsy you know” and then bolted out of the locker room like I had asked him to do a strip tease or something for me. 

 

It’s worrying me man and that’s not even the scariest part of it all, the scariest part is that Stiles is like failing math class, and Stiles is great at math but his head isn’t there anymore. He spaces out and his eyes glaze over like he’s remembering something but it’s happening all the time and I even hear him and Scott arguing sometimes in the locker room before Lacrosse about “alpha’s and claiming” and Scott seemed angry and concerned but Stiles just gets mad and distant like all he wants is Derek and nothing else. 

 

I’ve read about abusive relationships before and I think Stiles is in one, it’s even gotten to the point where he doesn’t like to be touched by one else and he refuses to take a shower and I think Derek might have something to do with that which bothers me and I don’t know what to do about it. Maybe Stiles has really low self-esteem and will just take what he can get but I seriously hope that’s not the case because Derek eyes him like he’s a piece of meat or something. 

 

Stiles seems happy when he’s with Derek but miserable any other time and when he’s at school he’s a zombie; literally a totally different person dead inside and out. I saw them in the parking lot after school while Derek was picking Stiles up, he grabbed a hold of Stiles’ neck and started nosing him which was odd then his eyes flashed red for like a second and that may have been bad lightening or something but I swear they were red Jackson and Stiles kind of froze for a second and then took his shirt off and Derek kind of relaxed after that. 

 

Stiles relaxed as well and they started making out, right in the parking lot and Stiles’ smile was so huge you could see he was happy but I mean how could anyone be happy with someone so clearly possessive? My father said he heard the Sheriff crying in a grocery store after getting into an argument with Stiles and Stiles just said “I love him and whatever he wants I will do it, so get over it dad.” I mean can you believe that Stiles said that? Stiles? Out of all people made his dad cry in the grocery store and all because of this Derek Hale guy who brings nothing but trouble. 

 

Is he why you left? Did he do something to you as well? You changed ever since you met him and started blacking out and then there was that whole video thing and just I don’t know man you were different the months leading up to your disappearance and if Derek is some kind of psychopath who preys on teenagers and the weak and vulnerable then Stiles is in danger more so than he may even realize. 

 

I just pray that it all works out for Stiles that he realizes that Derek is dangerous and knows that he has friends that he can rely on. I also pray that you email me back soon, that you come home where you belong so we can fix whatever is wrong. We were supposed to be the duo that never stopped, remember? 

 

You said that to me when we were five years old after you beat up that kid who called me a faggot, pushed me down and made me cry; remember how you pushed him down so hard his elbow started bleeding? Then afterwards you pulled his pants down and everyone started laughing and you got suspended for that but you said to me “It was worth it because he hurt you and you and me, we’re the duo that never stops; you’re my friend now and always will be.” I remember all of that Jackson and I’ll never forget it and I just hope wherever you are and if you do get this that you remember I love you.


End file.
